Talk:Come As You Are (1)/@comment-1587802-20120522002402
Racist teacher, lying principal, and I end up suspended. I don't think I've ever since such stupidity from a teacher and a principal and have it be treated like a joke... Friday, in Spanish class, something happened so I ask my teacher why she gives me harsher punishments then other students, and she literally said to me, "Fine Simon, it's because you're black". I didn't even bring up being black, she just pulled that out of nowhere. What kind of teacher says something like that? Even if it's a joke, how the hell do you joke about stuff like that? I told her I didn't think it was a funny joke, and she told me to go to my guidance counselor if I thought that (she says that every time someone disagrees with something. "go take it up with your guidance counselor". She's been saying that all year and even in previous years according to students who used to have her), and being outraged that a teacher would even think about saying that, in public, directly to me, loudly, in front of the whole class, I got my stuff, left the classroom, and went to my guidance counselor and told her what happened. She told me that the principal has to deal with this, so she went to go get him but he was in a meeting so I had to wait until Monday and he'd call me down first thing in the morning. I didn't tell my parents because I knew they'd freak out, especially my mom, and I don't want her doing anything drastic. Word got out about my little "stunt" and people kept coming up to me and sharing their stories, past and present, of her saying something inappropriate to them (talking ghetto to a random girl because she was black, indirectly calling a student ugly, calling a student gay, asking an Asian student if her parents beat her to get good grades), so I wanted to bring up all these examples in a meeting with my principal on Monday. I posted on Facebook, "if name here has ever said anything inappropriate to you, tell me" and I got even more stories that I wanted to bring up on Monday. Monday comes around. Not called down. 8th period comes, the period I have her class, and I wasn't ready to face her without talking to my principal first, so instead of going to class and potentially causing more problems, I went to the office to talk to my principal. He's like "yeah, guidance counselors name told me about the incident, but I don't get it, isn't she black too?" and just that line made me outraged. It's not about the color of her skin (which she's actually Dominican, but because she has a dark skin tone, everyone thinks she's black), it's the fact that that's not something that's appropriate to say, joking or not. I told him she was Dominican and he asked me what that meant and I was like (in my head) "are you serious? I'm handling this incident with a principal who doesn't know the difference between being Dominican and African-American?". He's like "you can't just be walking around like this" so he took me to the in-school-suspension room and I was suspended for the rest of the day. WHAT? I texted my mom and she came down to the school, outraged (I finally told her the whole story) and yelled at the secretary and demanded to talk to my principal and he made up all this bullshit. He said that I was posting offensive stuff towards her on Facebook (the only thing I posted was "if name here has ever said anything inappropriate to you, tell me". Other kids were posting shit about her but I didn't say anything because I knew my school is crazy and they go and stalk your Facebook's) and then he said some investigation was being made, when as far as I know, she's still teaching my class, no one was asked if the incident actually happened (every student in the class can verify it happened, yet no one was questioned) and I still haven't explained my situation to him. Then my principal told my mom the same thing he told me. That he didn't "get it" because she was black too. And my mom called him out on his stupidity. Sorry for being so long. Sometimes things like this just frustrates the hell out of me. And this isn't even over yet... My birthday is tomorrow and this is a great way to put me in a bad mood during my birthday/the day before it.